Schneepelz
|nament=Junges: Schülerin: Kriegerin: Königin: |namenl=Schneejunges (Snowkit) Schneepfote (Snowpaw) Schneepelz (Snowfur) Schneepelz (Snowfur) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwester: Gefährte: Sohn: |Familiem=Mondblüte Sturmschweif Blaustern Distelklaue Weißpelz |Mentor=Kurzschweif |lebend=''Blausterns Prophezeiung, Crookedstar's Promise'' |verstorben=''Secrets of the Clans, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope}} '''Schneepelz' (Original: Snowfur) ist eine langhaarige, grazile, weiße Kätzin mit grauen Ohrspitzen, langen Beinen und blauen Augen. Auftritte Special Adventure Blausterns Prophezeiung :Schneejunges wird zuerst in der Kinderstube des DonnerClans gezeigt. Sie sagt zu ihrer Schwester Blaujunges, sie solle ihre Augen öffnen, da es draußen viel zu entdecken gäbe. Als Blaujunges "endlich" so weit ist und sich Leopardenjunges und Flickenjunges stolz bereitgestellt hatten, um ihnen das Lager zu zeigen, ist Schneejunges im Gegensatz zu Blaujunges sehr fröhlich. Doch Blaujungest will das Lager lieber selber erkunden und als Leopardenjunges und Flickenjunges einen Moment lang unaufmerksam sind, entwischen Blaujunges und Schneejunges den beiden - leider geht ihre Erkundung schief und treffen, als sie aus Versehen in den Kriegerbau marschieren, auf einen unausgeschlafenen Kater - Kieselpelz. Wenig später bei Gänsefeder, ihrem Onkel, im Heilerbau, isst sie bei einer Wette mit Blaujunges heimlich Mohnsamen und schläft sich erst mal ein wenig aus. :In dieser Zeit trifft sie auch zum ersten Mal ihren Vater Sturmschweif, der nicht viel Interesse an seinen beiden Töchtern zeigt, was Mondblüte damit entschuldigt, dass er sehr beschäftigt sei. :Sechs Monde später bekommt Schneejunges Spatzenpelz als Mentor, während Blaujunges Schülerin von Stonepelt wird. Auf ihrer zweiten Patrouille fängt Snowpaw eine Wühlmaus - ihre erste Beute, die, als sie diese zurück ins Lager bringt, von Gänsefeder bewundert wird und ein Omen aus dem Fell liest: Der WindClan wird den DonnerClan zerstören, wenn dieser nicht zuerst angreift. Als Gänsefeder die Wühlmaus zu seinem Bau bringt, ist Snowpaw von ihm beeindruckt, denn sie weiß nicht, wie man aus so einem kleinen Ding eine so große Nachricht lesen kann. Snowpaw und Blaupfote gehen mit auf die Kampfpatrouille zur WindClan-Grenze, aber nur als Boten, falls eine Katze verletzt wird. Snowpaw sträubt sich gegen diese Aufgabe, weil sie auch kämpfen will, wird aber von ihrer Schwester zurückgehalten. Als Mondblüte, die Mutter der beiden, in dem Gefecht stirbt, ist Snowpaw bestürzt und traurig, kommt aber bald, schneller als Blaupfote, über den Trennungsschmerz hinweg. In den Zeiten der Blattleere hat sie viele gute Ideen, wie zum Beispiel, wie man mit Nüssen Beute aus ihren Bauen locken kann. :Während Snowpaw ihre Ausbildung wieder auffasst, verliebt sie sich in Thistlepaw, einen Schüler, den Blaupfote als "arrogantes Mäusehirn" bezeichnet. Doch sie ignoriert ihre Schwester und behauptet, dass diese nur neidisch sei. Später werden Snowpaw und Blaupfote Kriegerinnen: Schneepelz und Blaupelz. Nur wenige Monde später wird auch Blaupelz' Widersacher, Thistlepaw, nach einem Kampf mit einem Hund Krieger, er bekommt den Kriegernamen ''Distelklaue, wodurch sich auch Schneepelz' Zuneigung zu ihm und seine zu ihr weiterentwickelt. Zu Blaupelz' Bestürzung erwartet Schneepelz nicht lange danach auch schon Distelklaues Junge und bringt Whitekit auf die Welt. In der Kinderstube wird Schneepelz schnell langweilig und ist hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihren Krieger-Aufgaben und ihrem Jungen. Nach etwas Überzeugungsarbeit von Blaupelz, Rotbrust und Leopardenfuß stimmt sie zu, an der FlussClan-Grenze auf Patrouille zu gehen. Während der Patrouille wickelt Schneepelz ihre Schwester in ein Gespräch über Gefährten, Junge und Liebe ein, was Blaupelz ärgerlich macht und sie patzig entgegnet, dass sie nie einen Gefährten oder Junge wolle und wie Schneepelz in der Kinderstube stecken bleiben wolle. Außerdem erwähnt sie, wie sie Eichenherz am Morgen von den Sonnenfelsen, jedoch ohne einen richtigen Kampf, vertrieben habe. Schneepelz faucht sie an, dass Blaupelz den FlussClan-Krieger mögen würde und rennt wütend und beleidigt, gefolgt von Blaupelz, zum Donnerweg an die SchattenClan-Grenze. Dort treffen sie auf drei SchattenClan-Krieger, die Beute vom DonnerClan stehlen. Die beiden Schwestern können die Krieger zwar vertreiben, doch Schneepelz wird beim Hinterherjagen einer SchattenClan-Katze von einem Ungeheuer erfasst - sie ist sofort tot, was ihre Schwester erst nicht glauben kann. Blaupelz kümmert sich nun um Whitekit. Als sie ihre drei Jungen Moosjunges, Stonekit und Mistykit zu den Sonnenfelsen und zu Eichenherz bringt und Mosskit erfriert, nimmt Schneepelz sie nach der Zustimmung der anderen Katzen-Ahnen und mit den geflüsterten Worten in Blaupelz' Ohr: "Ich werde gut auf sie aufpassen!", zu sich in den SternenClan auf, da sie ihrem Sohn Weißpelz keine richtige Mutter sein konnte. Bei der Anführerzeremonie von Blaustern übergibt Schneepelz ihr ihr letztes Leben: den Stolz. ''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans :Sie besucht Blattstern in einem ihrer Träume zusammen mit Wolkenstern, ihrer Schwester Blaustern und ihrem einzigen Sohn Weißpelz. Familie *Mutter: Mondblüte *Vater: Sturmschweif *Schwester: Blaustern *Onkel: Gänsefeder *Nichten: Nebelfuß,Moosjunges *Neffe: Steinfell *Gefährte: Distelklaue *Sohn: Weißpelz *Enkelin: Ampferschweif *Enkel: Regenpelz, Schlammfell *Urenkelinnen: Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Rußherz, Lilykit, Seedkit *Urenkel: Maulwurfpfote Character Art Snowfur.bySilber.png|Kriegerin Quellen en:Snowfurfi:Snowfurfr:Pelage de Neige Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere